


A...choo

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Rain, Stupidity, Tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn gives in.</p><p>Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek and its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A...choo

"A…choo!"

Kathryn sneezed so loud she startled everyone on the bridge.

"Bless You, Captain." Harry said and went on with his work.

"Thank you." she sniffed as she felt another one coming. Her face contorted, but it passed.

She sighed deeply, but that made her cough as her throat itched.

The sneeze, which had passed just second before, surprised her now and came with full force.

She felt a little light-headed from the assault and closed her eyes, sighing again.

"Are you okay, Kathryn?" Chakotay asked in concern.

She waved her hand as another sneeze prickled her nose.

"A…choo! I'm fine."

Her eyes were tear-filled and she looked pale.

"It's just a cold."

"You don't look too well. Maybe you should see the Doctor?" he advised.

She shook her head no and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going to bother him for a common cold. It'll pass."

Her head hurt, more than usual, and she had a sore throat.

All the symptoms of a cold, but that wouldn't keep her from doing her job.

Besides, her shift ended in an hour.

She could last till then, go to her quarters to drink a nice hot cup of herbal tea and crawl into bed.

\--------------------

"Computer, dim the lights to 40% and access musical file Janeway Alpha Jazz." she ordered.

The computer did as instructed.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _'At last, some peace and quiet.'_ she thought.

"A…choo! A…choo! Ah, not again. A…choo!"

She grabbed some tissues and wiped her nose and eyes.

She tossed the tissues in the bin, took off her jacket and groaned as her shoulders hurt in the process.

"Where are Chakotay's hands when you need them?" she said to herself and stretched her neck from side to side to try and relieve the tension.

She continued taking off her uniform, leaving a trail of clothes on her way to the bathroom.

She stepped into the sonic shower, but immediately changed her mind and turned around to her bathtub.

While it filled up, she pinned up her hair and removed her make-up.

She felt like spoiling herself and added some lavender bath foam, which produced wonderful bubbles.

Steam rose from the tub and it smelled delicious, so she stepped in, wincing as the water made her skin tingle from the heat.

She lowered herself down and felt her body relax.

A deep guttural moan escaped and she closed her eyes.

This was heaven.

\--------------------

It only felt like five minutes had gone by when she opened her eyes again, but the bubbles were almost all gone and the water was getting cold.

She frowned and pouted her lips, but got out before she would feel cold again.

She wrapped a huge towel around her, put lotion on her arms and legs and put on her night crème.

She smelled wonderful, but she didn't feel or look wonderful.

Her neck was still sore and the headache still bothered her.

She thought for a moment, then searched for her jacket and tapped her commbadge.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here, what can I do for you on this late hour?" he asked.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"No, I couldn't sleep. I was sand painting. Is something wrong?"

Concern was in his voice.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong, it's just… I still have this terrible headache and my neck hurts, so I was wondering if…" she couldn't finish as her door chime interrupted her.

"Come in." she said and smiled when Chakotay walked in, already rubbing his hands to warm them up.

"Oh, I love you!" she giggled.

Her eyes grew wide when she realized what she had just said.

"Sorry, that was out before I knew it. You know what I mean, right?"

"I know!" he laughed, although he wished she had meant it for real.

He turned her around and guided her to her bedroom.

She crawled on top of the covers and rested her head on her forearms, her face turned to him.

The second she felt his strong, warm hands on her sore shoulders, she relaxed.

A moan escaped and made Chakotay smile.

His touch was gentle but firm, kneading her pain away.

Before she knew it, her headache was almost gone, but she enjoyed his touch so much, she didn't tell him.

His hands roamed down a little, but her towel was in the way.

He tugged on it, motioning her to lift a bit so he could pull it down to her waist.

She did just that and he started rubbing her back too.

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

The butterflies in his stomach went crazy, just as they did the last time he massaged her.

He looked down at her and a jolt of arousal went through him.

There she was, lying half naked before him.

He could see the side of her breast and the top of her well-shaped bottom.

He slid all the way down her back and he could feel her enjoy his touch as goose bumps covered her entire body.

He went back up again, slightly grazing along the side of her breast.

Again goose bumps.

"Are you cold?" he asked, his voice low.

She didn't answer; she just shook her head no.

He repeated his actions and a chill went through her.

 _'Oh my God, he's making me go crazy!'_ she thought as she felt herself get warm and wet.

She tried to fight it, but when he touched the side of her breast again, a wave of arousal ripped through her.

She opened her eyes and saw him looking back at her.

He smiled lovingly and then looked down, a nice shade of pink coloring his cheeks.

He stopped what he was doing and stood up.

Kathryn quickly wrapped the towel back around her and turned around.

"Chakotay…" she whispered.

"I think I'd better go." he sighed and took a step forward.

She grabbed his wrist and made him turn to her again.

She stood up and took his hand in hers, looking into his deep brown eyes.

She knew why he had to go.

"Thank you." she smiled and squeezed his hand before letting him go.

He hesitantly turned around and walked out of her bedroom.

Kathryn threw her head back and sighed deeply.

Oh, how she wished that it was all different.

\--------------------

She tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep.

Her mind kept drifting off, thinking of Chakotay.

His hands roaming over her body, giving her chills.

She kicked off the covers and got out of bed.

She put on her slacks and t-shirt and ran out of her quarters, not even bothering to put on her socks and boots.

She stepped into the turbo lift and went to the holodeck.

"Initiate holo-program Janeway Rho 1914."

She stepped through the doors and started running.

The wet grass tickled her feet, but she didn't even notice.

She kept running until she got to a clearing and fell to her knees.

She turned her face up to the sky and closed her eyes, letting the cool rain fall on her.

She just sat there, hoping it would wash away her burdens.

Tears mingled with the cool water, streaming quietly down her face.

A few minutes passed and she opened her eyes again.

Her lips and hands had turned blue and she shivered all over.

She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing to try to warm herself up.

"Computer, end program." she ordered.

She walked out of the holodeck and hurried to her quarters.

She didn't notice that Chakotay walked into the corridor, just as she stepped through her door.

He looked at her, puzzled.

 _'Why is she soaking wet?'_ he thought, but dismissed it and went to the bridge.

Kathryn quickly took of her drenched clothes and wrapped an afghan around her shoulders.

"Coffee, hot." she ordered the replicator.

She took the cup and curled up into her recliner.

"Computer, what's the time?"

"06h57."

 _'Damn!'_ she thought.

Her shift started in three minutes.

She threw off the afghan and hurried to her bathroom to get dressed.

She finished her cup of coffee and left for the bridge.

\--------------------

"Sorry I'm late." she apologized.

"I'll be in my Ready Room." she said, trying to avoid looking anyone in the eye.

Chakotay frowned and shook his head.

He gave her a moment and stood up to follow her in.

"Tuvok, you have the bridge."

Tuvok nodded and went on with his work.

Without hitting the door chime, Chakotay walked in.

He found her pacing around the room and rubbing her arms vigorously. He saw her lips tremble.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned and stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"My God, you are freezing."

She looked down at her feet, still not wanting to meet his eyes.

He pulled her into his arms and started rubbing her back.

She nestled into his embrace and closed her eyes.

"Ssssooo, c…c…cold." she whispered.

"What happened?" he tried, but she didn't answer.

She drew in a deep breath and started coughing.

Her hands flew to her mouth and chest.

He let go of her a little, but held on to her shoulders.

The couching got worse and she started to struggle to breathe.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered close and Chakotay had to move fast to prevent her from falling to the ground.

"Chakotay to Sickbay, medical emergency." he yelled and held on to Kathryn's limp body.

\--------------------

"What happened?" The Doctor asked and began scanning Kathryn.

"I don't know. She felt cold, then started couching uncontrollably and fainted." Chakotay explained.

The doctor injected her with a hypospray and did some more scans.

Kathryn stirred and Chakotay was by her side in a second, holding her hand.

"Kathryn, can you hear me?" he whispered close to her ear.

She moaned and squeezed his hand.

"Where…"

"You're in Sickbay. You passed out."

He brushed away a strand of hair from her face.

She still felt very cold and her lips trembled.

"Cold." she said, barely a whisper.

He grabbed a blanket and covered her, rubbing her arms gently again.

He looked at the doctor as he injected another hypospray.

"This is just a mild sedative, to relieve her chest pain. The main thing is to get her temperature back up. It's only 35°C."

"How's that possible?"

"She's hypothermic, as if she was in cold water for far too long." The Doctor explained.

"I saw her going into her quarters before, soaking wet." Chakotay said as he remembered.

He looked at her again.

She looked small and fragile, and he felt helpless.

"She's going to be fine, as long as we get her temperature up and keep it up. She also has pneumonia, but still in early stage, so easily treated."

The doctor turned around to his console and made a few adjustments for her treatment.

"I'll erect a force field and bring up the temperature a few nudges."

"I suggest that if you plan on staying with her, you remove your uniform jacket before I will have to treat you too for dehydration."

He joked to try and relieve the tension, but Chakotay was too focused on Kathryn to notice.

The doctor left them alone.

Chakotay pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

He unzipped his uniform jacket and hung it over his legs.

He rested his head on his hands and stared at her.

Her color was beginning to come back, her lips a normal shade of pink again.

She had stopped shivering and it looked like she was asleep.

He stayed with her a few more minutes, but decided to go back to the bridge and do some work.

He asked the Doctor to call for him when she woke up.

\--------------------

Kathryn woke from the noise around her and a mild chest pain.

She opened her eyes and realized she was in Sickbay.

She had to think for a moment, but remembered what had happened.

She tried to sit up, but that made her head hurt like hell.

"Doctor."

Her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt.

She coughed and grabbed her chest, trying to catch her breath again.

"Captain, you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked and started doing some scans.

"Thirsty." she managed to say.

He walked over to the replicator and brought her back a glass of water with a bendy straw.

She took small sips and the cool water felt like heaven in her sore throat.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm going to give you something for the headache and chest pain." he said and injected her.

"You're lucky we caught this in time."

"What?" she asked.

"You were developing severe pneumonia."

He pushed some buttons on the console.

"You're temperature is back to normal. You were hypothermic."

Kathryn closed her eyes.

She started saying something, but decided not to.

The Doctor noticed and looked at her sternly.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Rain." she simply said.

The Doctor lifted one eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I've been out in the rain."

"Why?" he asked.

"I love the rain."

She couldn't possibly tell him that she spent time I the rain, trying to forget her problems.

"I took walks in the rain."

He noticed she wasn't going to elaborate on the matter anymore, so he didn't push.

"I suggest you put on a raincoat the next time." he joked and went to his desk.

She rolled her eyes again and smiled a half crooked smile.

She closed her eyes again, but heard the doors swoosh open, so she opened them again to see who it was.

Chakotay walked over to her and started smiling as he saw she was already awake.

"Hi."

"Hi, how are you feeling?" he asked and took her hand in his.

He kissed her knuckles gently.

"I've been better." she smiled, but it faded quickly.

"I've been stupid."

"Why's that?"

"Forgot to put on my raincoat."

Chakotay looked at her, waiting for her to explain.

She sighed, pondering on her words.

"I've been running a holo-program where I try to clear my mind. Forget all my burdens. Just me and the rain."

"Why rain?"

"I love the rain. I love the sound, the smell, the freshness… I was hoping it would wash away… my pain."

She had to fight the tears that were prickling her eyes.

He noticed and placed his hand on her cheek.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Tell me what's hurting you, Kathryn." he whispered.

He pulled back a little and looked into her sapphire eyes.

"You are." she whispered and a silent tear ran down her cheek.

His heart fell.

He stood up straight and sighed, he was confused.

"What have I done to hurt you?"

"It's not what you have done. It's what you can't do. What WE can't do." she started.

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him close again.

"Chakotay, I love you! I want to be with you!"

He did a double-take.

It took a moment before the words sank in, but when they did, the biggest smile appeared on his face.

He didn't care the Doctor was there, he simply closed the distance between them and kissed her full on the lips.

The second their lips touched, everything around them seemed to disappear.

Their first kiss was soft and tender, just as they had both imagined it would be.

When they broke for much needed air, they kept their eyes closed, wanting the moment to last forever.

"Mmmhmmm."

They slowly opened their eyes and realized what they had just done.

Chakotay and Kathryn turned to look at the Doctor, who was looking at them with the biggest grin on his face.

"Commander, she still needs some rest." he chuckled.

Both of them looked a little embarrassed and smiled.

"Yes, Doctor." Chakotay said and looked back at Kathryn.

He almost drowned in her blue pools and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll be back later." he whispered and left.

Kathryn curled up on the bed and pulled the covers around her tightly.

She felt so happy, but scared at the same time.

The Doctor seemed okay with all of this, but would the whole crew approve of them?

Her heart felt heavy.

\--------------------

Kathryn got the all clear from the doctor that evening, but she was still of duty for the next two days to fully recover.

And she was denied access to her holo-program, indefinitely!

She walked into her quarters and was surprised to see Chakotay, who was lighting the last candle on the table.

"Mmm, that smells wonderful!" she said, startling him.

He looked up and smiled at her.

"Just something I threw together. I hope you'll like it."

He pulled out a chair and offered her to sit.

She walked over and took her place.

He went to the replicator and brought over to plates, filled with delicious pasta.

He sat down in front of her and watched her as she tried her dinner.

She closed her eyes in delight.

"It's delicious, Chakotay."

He smiled a half-crooked smile and started eating himself.

They enjoyed each other's company and the food, talking about the crew and other things.

But they avoided the most important matter.

Chakotay stood up and recycled the dishes, than ordered some coffee from the replicator before sitting down next to Kathryn.

She was already snuggled up on her couch with a huge afghan around her.

She took the cup from him and took a sip.

"Kathryn…" "Chakotay…" They both said in unison.

They laughed.

"You go first." she then said.

"No, its okay, what did you want to say?"

"About what happened this afternoon."

She looked at her cup, not knowing how to proceed.

"When we kissed."

"Yes, when we kissed."

She looked in his eyes and felt lost.

She went silent.

Chakotay took the cup from her and put it on the table.

He then took her hands in his and scooted closer.

He closed the distance between them and softly put his lips on hers.

When they broke for air, she had her eyes closed.

"Kathryn?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and he could see that she wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

"I knew you were going to be trouble for me."she whispered and smiled.

He lifted an eyebrow.

She traced his tattoo with her index finger.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"What do you mean?"

"Chakotay, because of you, I'm going to have to break some rules."

She pushed herself up and swung her leg over him, so she was straddling him.

She took his face between her hands and looked him deep into his eyes.

"I love you! I want to be with you for the rest of our lives!"

She planted her lips on his and kissed him with all she had.

 

The End!


End file.
